


one hundred percent

by seashel



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Anne with an E - Freeform, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Shirbert, season 3 trailer inspired, so much poorly written fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 22:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seashel/pseuds/seashel
Summary: gilbert and anne share a dance.based on the s3 trailer but obviously i had to take my own liberties





	one hundred percent

**Author's Note:**

> i posted this on tumblr so i decided to share it here too! i hope you enjoy

anne shirley cuthburt was sure- no, she was one hundred percent certain, that gilbert blythe couldn’t surprise her anymore. sure, he had given her whiplash when he had defended her against billy, or when he had apologized to her for lashing out, or when he had even picked up a pencil she had dropped in school once. but she was positive those days were behind her. gilbert had run dry. no way that he could bring her down.

until miss stacey decided it was time to dance. 

anne loved miss stacey, and she loved dancing. she admired the way the wind swirled her dress around, and how her feet sounded against the wood flooring. but she couldn’t enjoy any of it, because gilbert was standing right there and she couldn’t focus. she could barely hear the voice of charlie, who was standing right in front of her, asking her to dance.

and what exactly was she supposed to say? who else was going to be asking her? she supposed diana would perhaps want to be her partner, but it seemed like moody was already making death glares at anyone who even looked in her direction. 

so anne accepted charlie’s outstretched hand, and she danced. she avoided eye contact with him, trying not to trip on her own two feet while he attempted to make conversation with her over the light music that was playing in the background. 

this wasn’t surprising. anne wasn’t surprised by any of this- she was used to being excited about activities in class, only to be disappointed when they don’t work out. 

she barely noticed him at first. she hears a voice, a much deeper tone than charlie. then she feels hands let go of her, and then anne sees eyes meet hers, and she feels her knees go weak and it takes everything in her to not fall into him. 

“is that okay with you, anne?”

anne nodded without really realizing what she was agreeing to. all of a sudden, she felt hands intertwine with hers and her breath hitched. his fingers felt like lightning against hers- she briefly remembers the lightbulb that miss stacy showed them a while back.

“i haven’t danced in a while, but that’s probably noticeable,” gilbert joked. anne chuckled under her breathe absentmindedly, avoiding eye contact.  
gilbert frowned, his entire point for getting up the nerve to ask anne to dance with him was so he could look at her. it seemed every time his gaze lingered on her for more than five seconds, she snapped at him.

he just wanted to look at her- he could stare and count the freckles on her face all day if she’d only let him.

as if by miracle, anne seems to become aware to her surroundings and grips gilbert’s hand a bit tighter, and moves her feet a bit faster. gilbert laughs in his head, because of course dancing is a competition for anne. everything is. it seems like the two were constantly fighting for the top in everything miss stacey threw at the class- but gilbert wasn’t complaining. he liked this side of anne. he liked that she wasn’t helpless, and he liked that she added color to his world, how her eyes secretly lit up when miss stacy announced they were going to be practicing dancing. 

he couldn’t tell her that though. he’d just have to be content with the way it felt to have her this close to him. 

the room was loud with the sound of giggling from the other students dancing, but anne was quiet. gilbert frowned again. squeezing her hand, he tilted his head down to make eye contact with her.  
“do you want to stop? i can switch partners. i wouldn’t of asked you if it was going to make you uncomfortable.”

anne’s eyes shot up, burning into gilbert’s.  
“i’m not uncomfortable with you,” she quipped, and he released a breath. 

before he could respond, miss stacy decided it was time to take a break and talk about what they had liked and disliked about the lesson. anne let go of gilbert’s hand, and he felt himself holding back disappointment.

when they sat down on opposite sides of the room, he couldn’t shake the feeling that he just opened up something that he couldn’t close. he was always aware of the nagging feeling of admiring how truly beautiful he thought she was, but he couldn’t be sure if he was pining after her, or just the lack of options in avonlea.

he was sure it was the latter, after all, why would he be so infatuated with her? he could easily forget about the way her and was small and light against his, yet her stance was commandeering when comfortable. or the way she spun made her loose strands of hair brush against her cheeks.

gilbert blythe was one hundred percent certain that he was gone over anne shirley cuthburt.


End file.
